A Day Of Firsts!
by PrincessPorsha
Summary: After telling her long time crush one of her biggest secrets, he decides to take her out on her first date. Right after her first day of High school!


Hello people of the world! I am the budding author Princess Porsha and this is my first ever story! Hope you likes!

Disclaimer: Brought to you by my 8 year old little brother TJ!

"By big sister owns nothing since she's a girl and all..."

"Shut up you little brat!" _Holds up huge baseball bat and a knife..._

"Nevermind! I take it back! My sister rules but sadly she still owns nothing"

"Better, now say that Power Ranger Samurai (Which I also happily don't own) sucks"

"Aw man, Power Ranger Samurai stinks and Dragon Ball Z (Which she doesn't own) is awesome" _Sighs loudly while I laugh evilly..._

"Anyway, without another waste of time, Gone Missing!"

**Maria- 16**

**Kaldur'ahm or Kaldur- 16**

**Clark or Superman- 36**

**Melinda- 35**

_Maria's POV_

I sat in my room braiding my long black hair and humming my favorite song. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I called and I saw Kal slip into my room.

"Hello" he said as he closed the door behind him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Uh well Red Arrow called" Kal said as he got closer to my bed. I patted the empty place next to me and he sat down.

"What did he say?" I asked as I put the rubber band on the end of my foot long braid.

"He needs our help" Kal said. I nodded.

"With what" I asked.

"Well, yesterday there was a problem with that peace summit for North and South Realatia. Someone hired an assassin to kill our peace advocate" he continued. "The most unlikely person, Lex Luther and he's trying to figure out who hired them. Can you help" he asked. I shook my head and got out off of the bed, turning my back to him. "What's wrong? You never turn down a mission" he said getting up too.

"Promise you won't tell?" I asked turning to him. He nodded. "Well Lex Luther kidnapped me twice as a baby" he looked at me shocked. I nodded. "I remember every detail" I said as looked at my hands.

_Flashback_

_An adorable 1 year old was sitting in a play pen playing with a Sailor Moon doll. She tossed it up in the air over and over until she saw someone walk around the corner. Being the nice and docile baby she was she smiled at the tall pale man and he smiled an evil smile that she didn't seem to catch. He picked her up and she giggled._

"_Hello child what's your name" he asked._

"_Ma-ria" she said trying to articulate the best she could._

"_Well Maria I'm a friend of your father and I'm going to take you to my house" he said as he walked out of the house with the baby in his arms. Not knowing she was being kidnapped she went along willingly. He stepped closer to a long black limousine and got inside. She babbled all the way telling him about her family and her pets and her toys. He simply ignored her as a smirk played on his face. When the limo stopped they stepped out and walked up to a big mansion._

"_This is my house" he said as he walked over to a big iron door. He unlocked the security system and they walked in as the big iron door closed behind him. The living room was a pretty aqua marine with an aquarium as the floor. So it looked as if you were walking on water. There was a silver couch with a small stainless steel coffee table and a large flat screen. He had ninja's to study her every move since the day she was born and he knew (almost) everything about the child. He sat her down on the floor and watched her follow the fish with her eyes in amazement._

"_You like the fish hm?" he asked. She giggled as they followed her fingers. Just then his butler came up to him._

"_Hello master Luther, is this the child you've been interested in?" he asked._

"_Yes, I want you and Pamela taking care of her" he said as he walked to the bottom of the stairs._

"_Yes master" he said with a bow._

"_I'll need her tonight for phase 2 of my scheme" he said as he assented the long staircase._

"_Yes master" he said as he turned to the baby on the floor. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back until a horrible smell hit his nose. He picked the baby up and placed her on the couch before disappearing into the kitchen to retrieve Pamela, his wife. Once he was gone Maria decided to explore. She scooted off of the couch with little effort and toddled down a long staircase where she saw a big red button. She hovered just enough to press the button with her tiny fist and a mystery door opened and she went inside. She descended another flight of stairs before reaching what looked as to be a laboratory. She decided to look around a bit. Maria then noticed a wall covered in picture of a man in a blue suit with a red cape and a big S on his chest. She plopped down and looked every picture over. She giggled._

"_Papa" she said as she pointed to the big picture in front of her. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a picture large picture of a woman with blonde hair and emerald eyes. "Mama" she said with another giggle. She loved her parents to death and was starting to miss them._

"_Well I see you've found my laboratory far before I expected you too" Lex said as he got closer to the toddler, scaring her. Maria began to cry with big tears streaking down her chubby cheeks._

"_There's no reason for you cry. This is your parents fault, mostly your father's" he said as he picked her up and placed her on a small metal exam table. She began to cry louder as she stood up and almost fell off of the table, but Luther caught her. He sat her back down and strapped a silver band around her ankle. Then a large needle came out and punctured her skin._

"_See this little device sucks away your energy so you can't signal your family to come get you" he said flashing her an evil smirk. Maria continued to cry as she pulled at the strap with every ounce of her strength but it wouldn't budge. She felt her energy being zapped and she began to get light headed. Maria repeated her mother and fathers names over and over hoping they would come and save her. Before the toddler knew it she slipped into unconsciousness with her head in a pool of her own tears. Lex laughed maniacally. Just then a huge explosion was heard near the back of the lab her parents walked in. Her mother was the first to appear when the smoke cleared. Her face was bright red and tear marks stained her face and not too far behind her came her husband who also looked extremely angry._

"_Where is my baby" she asked through gritted teeth, flashing her long canines. "I know she's here I can smell her" she continued._

"_Don't you see her" he said gesturing to the small table where the toddler lay. Her face immediately softened when she saw her baby. Her blood ran cold when she saw the pool of blood around her ankle._

"_What have you done to her" she asked as anger bubbled under her skin._

"_Oh nothing really, just sucking the little bit of energy she has for a weapon" he continued with an evil smile on his face._

"_How could you bring an innocent toddler into this" Clark spoke up his nostrils flaring._

"_Well someone must pay for the wrong you have done" he said with a hunch of his shoulders. Then he reached over and pressed a blue button and 400 volts of electricity ran through the tiny toddler's body. She snapped awake and screamed out for her parents. Melinda (her mother) immediately raced for ward trying to pull the device off of her ankle._

"_Try all you like. That's made of the strongest titanium known to man" Lex said laughing maniacally before he was punched in the face by Clark who was sick of his talking. Lex pulled himself up from the ground wiping the blood from his face. Then Melinda pulled with all of her might shattered the device into tiny pieces, and pulled the crying toddler into her chest._

"_You're alright, you're a strong sayian girl, shh don't cry, mommy's gonna make it all better" she said rubbing circles on her back._

"_Not so fast" Luther said pulling a small green necklace from a drawer. Clark immediately fell to the ground, running out of power and the toddler started to get pale. Her breathing labored and she coughed up blood. Melinda stood tall and placed the toddler back on the table._

"_Kryptonite, I should have known you'd play dirty" Melinda said walking closer to him, raising her power level and ascending into her super sayian state. Her long dark brown hair stood straight out and turned a golden and her green eyes turned emerald. She raced forward punching Lex in the stomach and slapping him to the ground. Now his breathing was labored as he dropped the necklace to the ground. She picked it up and placed it back in the drawer before pulling Lex up by his collar._

"_If I see you anywhere near my daughter again, I'll kill you without an iota of regret" she said dropping his body onto the hard floor. She walked back over to the table, her scowl softening as she lifted the still sobbing toddler into her arms. Then Melinda walked back over to her husband helping him up._

"_Thanks, is she alright?"he asked._

"_Not sure" Melinda said pulling the toddler's face away from her chest. She was still sobbing, tears staining her red cheeks. "You okay pumpkin" she asked. The toddler pointed to her ankle._

"_Owie" she said still crying._

"_Alright, I'll try to heal you" Melinda said consternating. Her finger tips glowed a startling green as she traced the start of the wound. Nothing seemed too happen so she gave up and they took the toddler to the hospital where she got stitches and a treatment for blood poising._

_End Flashback_

Tears were streaked down my cheeks and I tried to wipe them away but they kept falling. Kal reached over with an understanding look on his face and wiped a tear off. I looked at him and quickly shielded my face in my hands turning my back to him.

"Don't cry" he said lightly touching my back. I flinched and scooted away. "It's alright" he said.

"I don't like to remember my thoughts during that" I said pulling my glasses off and tossing them onto the carpet. They landed with a small thud and I continued to cry. Kal stayed by my side rubbing by back.

"Go away I don't want you to see me in such a weak state" I said scooting farther away.

"Never" he said pulling me up against his chest. I sobbed into his chest. "I promise, after this mission, we'll go out and have dinner, just the 2 of us. No league, no Lex Luthor, just me and you. Okay?" he asked. I looked up into his gray and blue eyes and nodded.

"Okay, wait is this a date?" I asked. He nodded. "Can this be our little secret? I don't want the others to know we're dating" I asked.

"Sure" he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Thank you" I said. "Mostly for being there" I said smiling at him.

"Anytime" he said getting up and walking towards the door. "Goodnight" he said as he opened the door and slipped out. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Then the realization hit me and my green eyes went wide.

"Yahoo! My first date!" I screamed before covering my mouth with my hand. I quickly hopped into bed and fell asleep, waiting anxiously for tomorrow. Not only was it my first day at school but my first date. I sighed and prayed that Aqua lad would be alright while I was gone.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! I promise to update soon!**


End file.
